


Turtle

by mistrali



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Turtle

Gussie looked even more of the marine persuasion than usual: he’d been hoping for his daemon Salia to settle as some sort of newt. Of course, it was not preux to rub the fellow’s nose in it, for he looked low enough already when he saw Jeeves curled neatly round my shoulder. But Jeeves is less scrupu-thingummy about these things than Bertram, so naturally he couldn’t resist asking Salia about the thickness of her shell, with that thingness in his voice that means he is scheming. She popped back into her shell looking positively miffed, if turtles can have expressions.


End file.
